


Pride & Prejudice: 1D

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band), Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, Matchmaking, POV Multiple, Regency Era, Romance, Some OOC, The Styles Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Bennet was surprised that his wife was not more forthcoming with information, yet he was sure he could guess why she was so interested in Mr Tomlinson. “And is Mr Tomlinson married?”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Mrs Bennet exclaimed, as if such a thing would have been distasteful. “He is single, and I am sure of that my dear. A single man of good fortune, why he receives five thousand a year. How wonderful for our boys that he has come!”</p>
<p>Mr Bennet pretended to have no notion of what Mrs Bennet was referring to. “Our boys? I’m afraid I don’t see how this news affects any of them.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Mr Bennet, how could you not know what I mean?” Mrs Bennet frowned at him with an air of mild irritation. “It is plain to see that I wish for him to marry one of our boys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Prejudice: 1D

**A/N: This is a strange crossover perhaps, but I just thought why not combine two of my favourite loves and this happened. I might not continue it, but I just thought I would post what I had so far.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable real life characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one. Jane Austen owns all to do with Pride and Prejudice; I’m just a fan of her stories**.

Mrs Long had come to visit Longbourne, and had shared some very interesting news with her friend, Mrs Bennet. Once Mrs Long had departed from the house, Mrs Bennet rushed to find her husband, wishing for him to know the news as well. So she opened the door to his study and stepped inside. Her husband was half hidden behind a heavy tome, diligently reading the contents. “Well my dear, did you know that Netherfield Park is to be let?”

“No, I did not know,” Mr Bennet replied shortly, closing the old book he had been reading before his wife suddenly entered his study.

“I heard the news from Mrs Long...” Mrs Bennet explained. She waited for Mr Bennet to ask who Netherfield Park had been let to, but he stayed silent and her impatience made her break the silence. “Who do you think has taken it?”

“I am not opposed to hearing who it is,” Mr Bennet heaved a long suffering sigh. “And I am quite sure that even if I were opposed, you would tell me anyway. So go on...”

Mrs Bennet needed nothing more to launch into the information she had gathered on Netherfield Park’s new tenant. “Mrs Long has told me that Netherfield Park has been let by a young man of good fortune. Why, she told me was so pleased when he came to view Netherfield that he signed an agreement with Mr Morris so he could movie in before Michaelmas. A number of his servants will be in the house after the next week passes.” Mrs Benet had to stop to take a breath.

“And what is the gentleman’s name?” Mr Bennet enquired.

“Tomlinson,” Mrs Bennet replied.

Mr Bennet was surprised that his wife was not more forthcoming with information, yet he was sure he could guess why she was so interested in Mr Tomlinson. “And is Mr Tomlinson married?”

“Oh no!” Mrs Bennet exclaimed, as if such a thing would have been distasteful. “He is single, and I am sure of that my dear. A single man of good fortune, why he receives five thousand a year. How wonderful for our boys that he has come!”

Mr Bennet pretended to have no notion of what Mrs Bennet was referring to. “Our boys? I’m afraid I don’t see how this news affects any of them.”

“Oh! Mr Bennet, how could you not know what I mean?” Mrs Bennet frowned at him with an air of mild irritation. “It is plain to see that I wish for him to marry one of our boys.”

“Ah, so you think this gentleman is settling here for the sole purpose of finding a husband?”

“No, of course not! Don’t talk such nonsense, my dear,” Mrs Bennet walked closer to where her husband was sitting, a determined expression on her face. “I am just saying that it is within the realms of possibility that he might fall in love for one of our boys, and so you have to visit him as soon as he arrives.”

“I see no reason to do so.  Of course, you and the boys could still visit him.” Mr Bennet suggested, unable to hide a small smile of amusement at teasing his wife when he did intend to pay a visit to Mr Tomlinson.

“No, it must be you who visits him first, Mr Bennet!” Mrs Bennet exclaimed, sounding frustrated. “Think of your sons and how an introduction to Mr Tomlinson could very well establish a comfortable, secure future for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas will be visiting him, and as you know they rarely visit newcomers. I know for certain their only reason for doing so is to introduce their own sons to him. I am not being cruel, but I am sure he would much prefer our sons over their sons. Why, their oldest son Charles is so very plain and the younger Marius is pleasant looking to be sure, but he fades into the background when compared to our sons. Just think of our dear, angelic twins. Harry inherited all my good features, and Marcel inherited your cleverness.”

Mr Bennet shook his head slowly. “Now, Mrs Bennet, may I remind you that Harry is too mischievous and Marcel has such a nervous disposition. And also you forget their older brother Zayn, who I think is more than a good match for your Mr Tomlinson. He of all the boys is the least insensible. Now, if you wish, I will post to Mr Tomlinson a short letter listing Zayn’s merits.”

“No, do not dare to do such a thing!” Mrs Bennet looked alarmed. “Zayn is not a good match for Mr Tomlinson, to be sure. He is far too stubborn, just like you, my dear. Oh, how you have unsettled my poor nerves...” Mrs Bennet laid a hand over her heart. “You have no idea of how much I suffer, Mr Bennet. If you would but listen to me, and visit Mr Tomlinson then all would be well with my nerves again.”

“When twenty men of good fortune come, then you can be certain I will visit them all.”

\------------------------------------

Mr Bennet did indeed go to visit Mr Tomlinson, although he kept it a secret from his wife and his sons until the evening after his visit. The entire family were settled in the drawing room. Mrs Bennet was replacing some buttons on one of Harry’s shirts that he had carelessly ripped open earlier on in the day. Mrs Bennet had not scolded him, as she would if Zayn or Marcel had come to her with torn clothes, but had simply taken the shirt and laughed about his high spirits before cheerfully starting to mend his shirt. Zayn was sitting at the piano forte, writing his own composition. Harry was lounging on an armchair, idly swinging his gold pocket-watch by the chain and looking bored. Marcel was quietly reading a book of poetry, every once in a while stopping to push his glasses further up his nose as they would keep sliding down.

“I wonder if Mr Tomlinson would enjoy your music, Zayn,” Mr Bennet remarked.

Mrs Bennet stared at him accusatorially. “We shall never know what Mr Tomlinson’s taste in music is like since we are not able to visit him.”

Zayn paused in playing the piano, than referred back to his plain sheet music and wrote down another line of music notes. “Do not forget that we will be able to meet Mr Tomlinson at the assemblies, mama. And did you not tell us that Mrs Long, as a shared acquaintance, would be perfectly willing to make the introductions?”

Mrs Bennet sneered at the mention of Mrs Long. “Oh, Mrs Long. She has no intention of making the introductions; I am sure she will be selfish and only think of her two nieces. That woman is a hypocrite. ” She was getting irritated and vented her frustration at poor Marcel. “Oh, do stop fiddling with your glasses, Marcel! You have no concern for my nerves.”

Marcel was uneasy with the sudden attention and his mother’s rebuke made him shrink back into his seat. “I’m sorry, mama. I really can’t help it, they just keep slipping and so I must push them up again.”

“Leave Marcel alone, it’s not his fault papa refuses to meet Mr Tomlinson,” Harry spoke up then, in defence of his twin.

“Oh, I am so sick of hearing about Mr Tomlinson! In fact, I wish I had never heard of his name,” Mrs Bennet snapped.

Mr Bennet kept a straight face as he announced the news he was sure his wife and sons would be astonished to hear. “That is a shame my dear, for only this morning I paid him a visit. There is no question of us avoiding an acquaintance with him now.”

Mrs Bennet was shocked, and the Bennet brothers were all quite surprised themselves. Once Mrs Bennet had recovered from her shock, she embraced her husband and kissed him on the cheek lightly. “Oh, Mr Bennet, I knew you could not be so cruel to our sons as to deprive them of meeting Mr Tomlinson. You do like to tease me so, to imagine you visiting him this very morning and not a word on the visit until now!”

Mr Bennet, knowing his wife would now proceed to talk of nothing but Mr Tomlinson and planning to get one of their sons married off to him, wisely decided to retreat to his study.

When he had left, Mrs Bennet turned to her sons. “Your father has such a good heart, does he not? How we shall ever repay him for such kindness I do not know. Rest assured that we will do whatever it takes to find you all excellent husbands. Now, when do you think would be a good time to invite Mr Tomlinson to dine with us?”

\------------------------------------

All attempts by his wife and sons to coax information from Mr Bennet about Mr Tomlinson’s appearance were met with failure. Marcel tried to trick his father into telling him, while Harry was more open and simply demanded to know what Mr Tomlinson looked like. Zayn chose to speculate on what Mr Tomlinson looked like, but his father would not tell him if he had guessed correctly or not. Mrs Bennet was relentless in asking for a description of Mr Tomlinson, but Mr Bennet remained firm in his silence on the subject. Eventually, they found out about Mr Tomlinson from their neighbour, Lady Lucas. Apparently Mr Tomlinson was youthful, exceptionally handsome, and remarkably good-natured. Mr Tomlinson intended to come to the next assembly with a large group.

When Mr Tomlinson returned Mr Bennet’s visit, he was quite disappointed that he saw none of Mr Bennet’s sons who were all rumoured to be attractive in appearance. Instead, he spent a short amount of time with Mr Bennet in the library before he departed. Harry, Marcel and Zayn had been able to see Mr Tomlinson as he approached the house and Harry in particular had been captivated by the view of Mr Tomlinson. Zayn had teased him mercilessly about it which had caused a playful tussle between them. Marcel had kept clear of it, since he was not too keen on roughhousing. Harry had emerged victorious, although Zayn insisted it was only because their mother came and stopped them from continuing on.

Mrs Bennet wasted no time in sending Mr Tomlinson an invitation to dinner, and was highly disappointed when a reply came back stating that he could not attend the dinner since he would be in London. However, her doubts that he was not a man who would stay settled in one place for too long were allayed by a discussion with Lady Lucas who revealed that he had gone down to London to invite a group to the upcoming ball. It was rumoured that Mr Tomlinson would be bringing no less than fourteen friends to the assembly.  None of the boys were pleased to hear this, in particular Harry as he did not want Mr Tomlinson’s attention to be taken by another.

Fortunately, when Mr Tomlinson entered the assembly room with his group, there were only two other men with him. Mr Tomlinson was polite, had a pleasant, easy-going manner, and attractive features. Like his friend Mr Payne, he had dark brown hair however that was where their similarities ended. Mr Tomlinson had bright blue eyes, while Mr Payne had eyes that were a deep brown. Mr Payne was strikingly handsome and had a regal demeanour. There was a rumour soon passed around the room that Mr Payne received ten thousand a year. Alongside Mr Payne the only fair haired gentleman in the group of friends had kind blue eyes and a melodic Irish accent. This was Mr Horan, who was on equal footing to Mr Tomlinson, both earning up to five thousand per year. Mr Horan had a sunny disposition and was rarely seen without a smile. He made friends easily in the room. Like Mr Tomlinson, Mr Horan attracted a lot of male and female admirers. Mr Payne attracted negative attention, since although at first he had been greatly admired, as time went by he was found to be an arrogant man, who thought himself superior to the present company, and not easily pleased. It was also discovered that he had an austere air and that further soured public opinion of him.

Mr Tomlinson and Mr Horan made a journey around the room to acquaint themselves with the other guests of the ball. They had to limit others to one dance only, since they were so popular a choice in dancing partner.  When the ball ended, Mr Tomlinson had been vexed and declared that he himself would host a ball at Netherfield. Mr Payne made no attempt to introduce himself to anyone, and only danced once, with Mr Horan. Zayn felt like he needed to take a break from dancing after an hour had passed, and so he sat down near to his brother Marcel who had not danced at all. It was not that Marcel did not wish to dance, and he was in fact an accomplished dancer but his shyness was a barrier to him in social occasions such as balls. Zayn was surprised and pleased when Mr Horan managed to coax Marcel into a dance. However, Zayn’s good mood changed swiftly upon overhearing a conversation occurring between Mr Tomlinson and Mr Payne.

“Why do you not dance?” Mr Tomlinson asked. “It is so much fun and there are so many beautiful dancing partners to choose from. Standing here on your own does you no favours at all.”

Mr Payne frowned. “How can you ask me why I do not dance when you know how much I despise dancing with strangers? At present I would only feel comfortable dancing with Mr Horan, and he is currently engaged in dancing with another. There is no one else I wish to dance with; it would simply be a mild form of torture to be endured. And as for your remark on beautiful dancing partners you are rather embellishing the truth my friend. I see few beautiful people in the present company, and you danced with one of them – the bold Bennet twin.”

“Yes, he is very handsome,” Mr Tomlinson readily agreed, with a soft smile. “Yet if you turned around you would see his older brother, who is also charming and I am sure will be amenable to dancing with you. You must let me call Mr Bennet to introduce you to him.”

“Who are you talking about?” Mr Payne turned around and upon seeing Zayn only gave him a cursory glance before dismissing him and turning back to Mr Tomlinson. “I suppose he is not too unpleasant to look at, but he would have to have an unearthly handsomeness for me to bother dancing with him. No, you ought to go back to your Mr Bennet before he is taken by another dancing partner. I will not be moved by your entreaties to dance so you are merely wasting your time here.”

Mr Tomlinson and Mr Payne parted ways then. Zayn disliked the rudeness of Mr Payne in the indirect insult but he was also amused by telling the story of what had passed to his own friends. In the end the whole Bennet family had very much enjoyed their time at the ball. Mrs Bennet had seen all of her children be well regarded by Mr Tomlinson and his friend Mr Horan. To her delight Mr Tomlinson had asked Harry to dance three times, while he had only danced with the Lucas brothers and others for just one dance. She had also thoughtfully observed Marcel dancing with Mr Horan. The only low point of the whole ball for Mrs Bennet was the fact that Mr Payne had dared to insult her eldest son.

Mr Bennet had not attended the ball, but he was still awake when his family returned from the ball late in the night. He had been reading a most excellent book by the light of the fireplace in the library, and that had passed the time superbly. He did not mind hearing of the events of the ball, and was in fact curious as to what his wife thought of Mr Tomlinson. She had built him up so much in her own mind that he wondered if she had been let down upon actually meeting him.

“Well Mr Bennet, we all had a wonderful time at the ball,” Mrs Bennet remarked as she entered the library. “You really should have come with us, my dear. Mr Tomlinson took care to dance with our sweet Harry three times while he only danced once with Charles Lucas, merely from a sense of polite duty I thought. He is ever so plain faced, as you know, so I do not fear that he could steal Mr Tomlinson’s affection away from Harry. Mr Tomlinson is quite a talented dancer. The two third was danced with Miss King, the two fourth with Marius Lucas, and...” Mrs Bennet started to happily list all the dancing partners Mr Tomlinson had taken, but her husband quickly interrupted her.

“He has danced rather too much for my liking. Please, do not go on about his dancing partners. What a kindness it would have been to me if he had sprained his ankle early on in the evening. Then I would not have to hear such trivial details!” Mr Bennet exclaimed.

“He has a fine character, and such good looking features! And his friend Mr Horan was ever so amicable too, as well as being blessed with a handsome appearance. He somehow managed to persuade Marcel to dance with him. And they had such excellent tailored suits...” Mrs Bennet’s attempts to describe the attire were thwarted by her husband, who had no patience to hear it. So Mrs Bennet swiftly changed the subject, and told Mr Bennet about Mr Payne, overly dramatizing the incident that had occurred between him and Zayn. She portrayed Mr Payne as a callous, conceited individual and declared that she despised him immensely.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
